The Jedi Academy Wiki
Welcome to The Jedi Academy The Jedi Academy wiki is a wiki, with articles that educate the reader in the ways of the jedi. The power of the force, lightsaber combat, the jedi code and much more. Quote of the week :'Cracken': "''You're coming dangerously close to insubordination, General." ''' :'Wedge': "''No, General. I'm not your subordinate. And what I'm coming dangerously close to is violence." ' :―Airen Cracken and Wedge Antilles : : Things you sould know As on most wikis ther are policys and you must folow them. Hear are some of the more impotant ones: The Jedi Academy Wiki:Language policy The Jedi Academy Wiki:Code of conduct TheJedi Academy Wiki:image policy Violation of these policys ''will be dealt with in apropriate force. Featured Article "I'm a fighter. I've always been a fighter. The few times when I have been at leisure, I've been miserable. I want challenges, I crave them." -Mara Jade Skywalker ' Mara Jade Skywalker' was, during different times in her life, an Emperor's Hand, a smuggler, and later a Jedi Master who sat upon the Jedi High Council. As an Emperor's Hand, Mara carried out the Emperor's bidding, killing Rebels and corrupt Imperials alike with cold professionalism even as a young woman. After Palpatine's death, she received his last command, which was to kill Luke Skywalker; however, the death of her Master caused her to go rogue. Eventually she joined Talon Karrde, becoming one of his best smugglers and his second-in-command. During the predations of Grand Admiral Thrawn, she was forced to work with Skywalker, and developed a grudging respect for him. Over the years, she would continue working for Karrde and interacting with Luke intermittently, until the two finally realized in 19 ABY that they were in love and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Mara was skilled in a variety of fields, being a good pilot and mechanic and trained in the use of both a blaster and hand-to-hand combat even without relying on the Force. Her cool demeanor was matched by her quick wit and both helped her stay calm, survive, and emerge victorious even in dangerous situations. As Palpatine's assassin, she received top-notch training from experts in a variety of fields as well as training in the Force, which would be continued by Luke Skywalker years later. After marrying Luke, Mara devoted her life to the New Jedi Order, becoming a Master in her own right. Shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong War, she fell ill due to deadly coomb spores. Using the Force to slow its progress, the disease was only purged from her system after the birth of her son Ben in 26 ABY. After becoming a Master, Mara took her niece Jaina Solo as an apprentice until she reached Knighthood. During this time, Mara participated in Jedi offensives against the Yuuzhan Vong where she aided in the destruction of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. Mara was active during the Dark Nest Crisis and the subsequent Swarm War, where she helped to thwart the plans of Raynar Thul and the Killiks, and continued to serve by the side of her husband as a Jedi Master during the Second Galactic Civil War. During that war, Mara was killed by her nephew, Jacen Solo, whom she had learned was a Sith and therefore saw as a threat to her family personally, to the Jedi Order, and to the galaxy at large. Athough she had died her legacy and memory lived on in the hearts of people everywere;especially in her son Ben and her husband Luke. Latest activity Category:Browse